rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 61
Korrinoth 1, after Amber and Andy left for Timeless Space. It occurred during session 28. Transcript T''he evening is getting late. Dinner has been had, people have settled into where they expect to stay for the night, and final activities for the day are drawing to a close. Most of the party is once again probably at the Burnett Estate.'' Except for the Cat. The Cat has infiltrated the Worthing House, and his currently committing an Inspection. This involves crawling behind furniture, leaping on top of counters, and quietly sniffing the air. There is another cat somewhere here? That other cat must have food. The Cat is not interested in meeting this other cat though, so it must remain Stealthy. Eventually it comes to a familiar door, one that may be useful to it. It summons some unknown eldritch and arcane power to open the door, by asking very nicely. The Cat slips into Renn's bedroom. Lady Renn: you'd possibly expect lei to be sleeping at this hour, but she is in fact not. actually she's not even here. lady renn is, though. she's wrapped in a blanket, sitting in front of a standing full length mirror. she doesn't even notice her unexpected visitor. Cat: The Cat stares at the girl with big eyes for a bit. Then, turns and continues it's Inspection. The room is very soft. There are many things in it. It begins to explore its pillow options. These pillows are... very soft. Too soft. It is sinking. Help. Lady Renn: lady renn is absorbed in looking at the mirror. she seems very pensive. lost in thought. concentrating hard. Cat: The Cat falls off the bed. It blinks in confusion before rolling over and walking up to the human blanket. Lady Renn: lady renn jerks her head around at the noise and blinks a few times in surprise. "where did--?" looks at the cat for a bit "they must have gotten a new one?" Cat: "Mew." Lady Renn: smiles lightly and pets the cat when it approaches, but doesnt leave her spot wrapped in a blanket in front of the mirror Cat: The Cat leans into the touch, alarmed and then relaxed. It sits down next to Renn. Lady Renn: feels around the neck for a collar. "no collar yet. wonder what your name is?" she thinks to herself, father usually names them after food. Cat: It purrs, and realizing that Touch is Good, climbs into Renn's lap. Thoughts of hunting down that other cat's food, or whatever else it came here for, are now forgotten. Lady Renn: lady renn giggles lightly. she's used to cats avoiding her lap like the plague. this is new. probably because this cat just doesn't know her well enough like the others. she adjusts to make it more comfortable for the cat and continues petting it. Cat: The Cat is pet. Lady Renn: continues petting while looking in the mirror, and eventually the pats become absent-minded until she gets lost in thought and stops, her hand rested on the cat but her mind entirely elsewhere. Cat: "Mrrrrrow?" 'How are you doing?' The Cat cannot ask. Lady Renn: chuckles "oh, oops i forgot you were here." picks up the cat in her lap and holds it simba-style, only facing her "i wonder what a cat marriage would be like?" Cat: The Cat is aware this position is not Comfortable, but it does not struggle. It tilts its head to the side in an incredibly familiar gesture. "Meow?" Lady Renn: gets a really amused look on her face. "being a cat must be quite easy, huh?" Cat: The Cat merely blinks in response. Lady Renn: she releases the cat from its unfortunate position by setting it back in her lap. and then she leans back and sighs very deeply Cat: The Cat very gently puts a paw over her hand. Lady Renn: this pulls lady renn out of her sigh. she thinks, my goodness, what an oddly affectionate one. it must just want something from her. she debates getting up to look through her bag of rations for a treat. but also, she doesn't feel particularly inclined to move. Cat: The Cat looks at her, and slowly removes it's paw. It continues to stare expectantly. Lady Renn: ugh, fine. can't say no to those eyes. she removes the cat from her lap and starts to rise, to retrieve her bag. after a bit of rustling around in the dark, which is no issue with darkvision, she obtains some biscuits that are falling apart. she's quite missed having the dimension room for storing her rations, so they don't get in such a sorry state. it's fortunate she has it back now, but it was too late for these rations. she sets some biscuit crumbs down in front of the cat and then she sets out to slide the mirror back into its proper position in her bedroom. Cat: The Cats sniff the biscuit piece. Gives it a lick. Hesitantly puts it's mouth over it. The process is like watching a toddler try to eat a plastic toy. There's a lot of drool and not a lot of commitment. Lady Renn: lady renn proceeds to pick up the blanket she'd been wrapped in. Cat: The Cat forces a piece of biscuit down, unsure how it feels about the act, and then returns to watching Lady Renn. Lady Renn: she approaches the mirror again, holds a hand out to touch it, and shifts into lei. she lingers with her hand on the mirror for a bit longer, staring at her reflection. and then heads to her bed Cat: It approaches and sits on the floor near the edge of the bed. Still watching. Lei: lei sets her blanket down in bed, and is about to climb in when she notices the cat's eyes on her. does it want MORE? she ignores what she assumes is the cat begging, and proceeds to clamber on into her bed. Cat: With the tiniest butt wriggle, the cat leaps into the bed, and curls up at the foot of it. Lei: lei giggles in surprise she burrows into the blankets, enjoying the weight of her family's new cat on her Cat: The Cat remains, content for a time, but unable to fully relax. After a few more minutes of laying on the bed, it stirs and slips out of the room. Lei: as it leaves, lei thinks, toot bye. and then she realizes the door is open and she has an internal debate for about 10 minutes about whether to get out of her warm cocoon to shut it or not. it eventually drives her crazy enough that she does relinquish her comfort momentarily to shut the door. Category:OOS